


Fighting for Peace

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What part of gay aren't you getting, Rodney?  I like men."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'd write this story now, but in the interest of completion, I'm posting it.

Carson clears him, suggesting that he might want to get some sleep after his six months in the cloister. John knows the words are meant kindly, but _rest_ is the last thing that he needs. Instead, he goes looking for Rodney.

He isn't in the lab or the mess, and he goes by the gym without bothering to look - Rodney avoids the gym unless he's chased in by Ronon or himself. Finally, in frustration, he tries to raise him on the radio. "McKay? This is Sheppard."

Rodney's voice holds its normal level of snark - probably only John can hear the extra venom in it. "Colonel. I'm busy right now, so unless it's an emergency, I need to go."

John sighs before trying again. "I need to talk to you, Rodney. Please?"

Silence, and then, "My room. Twenty minutes." There's a click as Rodney disconnects, and John grimaces. Rodney is _pissed_, and John isn't completely certain why. _He's_ the one who thought that he'd been abandoned, after all. Well, there's only one thing for it. As much as he hates to talk about anything, he's going to clear the air with Rodney, because what he has with him is the best relationship of his life, and he's learned not to let things mess it up.

He beats Rodney to his room, and rather than hover in the hallway, he persuades Atlantis to open the door for him. Going inside, he thinks about sitting on the bed, but that seems pretty... presumptuous. So instead he sits at the desk, sliding down and slouching in the chair until he's comfortable.

It's only about two minutes before Rodney comes in, face red and already waving his hands around. "I was in the middle of _working_, Sheppard. You remember working? It's that thing that we have to do or Atlantis sinks from the sheer weight of the incompetents they sent with us?"

Sliding out of the chair, John moves closer to Rodney without saying anything, and slowly, gradually, Rodney winds down, finally dropping his hands to his sides and just waiting quietly. John has to blink - Rodney doesn't do anything quietly - but then decides to just go with the flow. Leaning in, he kisses Rodney gently. There are a lot of things he could say, but the most important is, "Missed you."

Rodney's hands stutter over his back before they finally come to rest on John's ass and he leans into him a little more firmly. "You scared me. No more going through rock, okay?"

John chuckles. "I think I can promise that." And he can. He isn't going to take another chance that might result in being separated from Rodney again. For long moments, they lean into each other, and then Rodney pulls away.

"I saw you with Teer. I think that's her name?"

The sudden change in subject is enough to give John whiplash. "Yeah?"

"She was very pretty." And the acid in Rodney's voice is enough to eat a hole in a block of steel. All at once, John figures out what was wrong. Rodney's jealous.

"I didn't sleep with her, Rodney."

"You didn't?" And the doubt is there, enough to make John see red and not think through his words.

"No, I didn't. What kind of jerk do you think I am? She wanted to, but I - ? John cuts himself off.

Rodney looks startled, as if his being jealous isn't the reason that John is upset. "I don't think you're a jerk, John. I just figured that since you were there for six months, you would have looked for some comfort, is all."

John sits down on the bed and buries his face in his hands for a moment. "She's the wrong gender, McKay, even if I _was_ interested in someone other than an obnoxious scientist. Besides, I have to confess that, well, she tried. But I couldn't have sex with her, I just couldn't. I think I disappointed her, actually."

Settling on the bed next to him, Rodney runs a hand through John's hair. "That's unfortunate for her. But wait - I thought you had slept with women occasionally?"

Blood floods John's face. "Uh, no. Never. I'm gay, remember?"

Rodney's hand stills. "What, never?" He sounds so surprised that John has to look up, has to see the look on his face. The expression is similar to what he would look like if he got hit with a board across the back of his head, John thinks.

"What part of gay aren't you getting, Rodney? I like men."

Belatedly, Rodney's hand starts to move again. "You should try it at least once, John." Rodney's looking at him with an expression of great sincerity. "It's different than being with a guy. And you never know - you might like it."

If John gets any redder, he's going to spontaneously burst into flames. "_You're_ a guy, Rodney. This is to your benefit. Just accept it."

Rodney tilts his head away and mutters something so quietly he can barely hear it. He stares at Rodney until he flushes and repeats it, a little louder this time. "You might like it better than guys, and I want you happy."

Rather than answer him, John just turns so that he could kiss Rodney full on the mouth. He doesn't know what he could have said anyway, so he's content to let his body talk for him, and he does until they're both sated and sleepy. The last thing that he remembers is Rodney kissing his forehead before he drifts off to sleep.

***

John has forgotten all about the conversation. Then he comes back to his room after a long day of training with the marines to find Rodney and one of the biologists in his quarters. They're both dressed - her sitting at the desk, Rodney on the bed - but his stomach immediately tightens up in distress. This has the potential to be really ugly. He tries to take a deep breath, but his chest has locked up, and he starts to panic.

Without a word being said, Rodney stands up and kisses him hard, derailing the approaching panic attack before it can get a grip on him. He's never been able to resist Rodney's kisses, and he forgets about the girl completely, losing himself in Rodney's mouth. It's only when Rodney whispers in John's mouth, "Try, for me?" that John remembers her, and with a sickly smile turns to face her.

He takes a deep breath, grabbing his courage as hard as he can, and leans forward. She meets him halfway, and their lips meet in the middle.

It isn't a bad kiss. She's no Rodney, and her mouth isn't as large or as mobile as Rodney's. But it's still nice, and he relaxes a little bit. When Rodney shifts up behind him, blanketing him in warmth, he relaxes even further. He isn't going to be alone in this, with no idea what to do, and that makes him feel better. She tucks herself into his arms, small and fragile, and John can't help the catch in his breathing, and he brings his hands up to tangle in her hair, tipped her head to the side so that he can slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. It's weird, feeling breasts instead of a flat chest, but not _bad_.

Between them, Rodney's hands are busy, lifting his T-shirt, unbuckling and unbuttoning his BDUs. The girl slips out of his arms long enough to strip out of her own clothes, and then he has his hands full of naked girl and he nearly hyperventilates. He isn't hard, and his arms are stiff, holding her at a distance.

"Shh," Rodney says into his neck, wet and familiar. "You'd think you got over this in high school like the rest of us."

"Please," John croaks, breaking a kiss that wasn't bad but wasn't particularly good either. "You were in college."

"Yes, well, I went to college when I was fifteen. That's hardly something to be ashamed of." Rodney's hands slips over John's hips, finding the girl and pulling her snugly against John's groin. He strokes her hips, skin that's almost velvet and John chases Rodney's touch with his own. The girl's breathing hitches and the questioning looks is directed entirely at Rodney, not at him.

He continues to follow Rodney's lead right up to her breasts, and as he slides the palms of his hands over nipples, small and pink and delicate like the rest of her, she gasps again, and her hands came up to rest on his, encouraging him to squeeze. He did so, feeling her shudder. He finds that he's not really surprised when Rodney presses lightly on the back of his head, encouraging to bend enough to take one of those hard nipples into his mouth.

It's not that different from what he's used to, so this isn't so bad either. There's more, a giving weight where he's used to flat and unyielding, but a nipple is a nipple, swelling wet and hard into his mouth. He hears Rodney gasp, the girl making breathless noises with her mouth pursed tight. John rocks forward; almost experimentally rubbing his hips against hers, then back so his ass presses hard against Rodney's cock. So long as he can feel that -- feel him -- he thinks he could maybe do this.

There's a hand in his hair, and he isn't sure whose it is. But that's definitely Rodney's voice. "Gently, John. She tastes good, doesn't she?" John can't help the nod, even as he gentles his lips and tongue, and it's his own initiative to move to the other nipple. He sucks on that until she's gasping for him, hips moving next to his. This is seriously turning Rodney on as well - his cock is hard pressed against him, and John gropes behind himself, grabbing Rodney by the hip and holding tight.

Rodney squeezes his hand, almost grinding his fingers together in his attempt to reassure, and it does. The pain is a bright, blooming shock of who he's really with, for all there's a girl pressing wet and warm against his thigh. She's rocking against him now, eager like he's been eager, rubbing on Rodney's hard thigh, enjoying the flex of muscles under his cock. Maybe it feels that way for her, too. John tightens his leg, just a little smug when she cries out, movements stuttering before smoothing out again, faster than before. So he can do some things right. He bites lightly on her nipple, eeling an arm around her waist. She feels small against him. Her hips indent, a perfect hourglass for all she's too slender for much in the way of 'hours'. His arm falls into the curve naturally, his hand on her ass.

Rodney starts to push gently, forcing John to move forward, the girl to move backwards, till her knees hit the side of the bed and she goes down. John hesitates for a moment, but Rodney pushes again, encouraging John to lie down with her, and he does, lying on his side and moving up again to kiss her as his hand draws random designs on her stomach and breasts. When her hand mirrors his on his own chest, he startles. She's got longer nails than Rodney, and she uses them, scratching so lightly that it practically tickles.

It occurs to him to ask Rodney to grow his nails out. The sensation is different, and nice; gentle, when they've almost always been rough and hurried. It makes his stomach tighten and he forces the request back. Gentleness is for women, a lie he recognizes even his own head. But he needs that lie. The kisses are starting to grow more heated and John pays more attention, learning what she likes best. It's easy, effortless to do this, to make sure she's enjoying herself. He wants to know her name, and doesn't. He wants to ask if this is okay, but can't get the words past his tight throat.

Instead he ducks his head, kissing her throat tenderly, even as he reaches out with one hand towards Rodney. When Rodney responds, sitting on the bed behind John, he breathes a silent sigh of relief, and tugs on Rodney's hand till he lies down, pressed up against John's back. He's still dressed, and his clothing is rough on John's skin, but he doesn't care. It grounds him, reminds him that he's not alone in this.

When the girl's hand lands on his shoulder, he startles, but all she does is run her hand down his arm to his hand, tugging it off Rodney's hip and placing it at the hot center of her. She's slick and warm, and he explores gently, carefully, learning what makes her gasp, what makes her squirm. She's not shy, directing his fingers to a slight piece of flesh, which he rubs gently. She gasps again, louder this time, and her hips jerk. "Yeah, just like that," she says.

So John touches her, rubs her carefully, even as Rodney leans forward and nips at his ear. "Feels different, doesn't it?" he says, chuckling wetly, and all John can do is nod. It _is_ different, and the sounds she's making, so soft and heartfelt, are finally getting him hard. It's either that, or the pressure of Rodney's cock against his ass.

She's breathing hard, her hips arching, but the sounds she's making have changed, becoming more desperate and pleading. John _knows_ those sounds, has made them himself. They're the sounds of someone who's so close it's painful, but unable to reach the pinnacle without a little more stimulation. John bites his lip at the thought, but she's only doing what Rodney asked? suggested? she do, and it's not fair to leave her so close. So he slides down her body, shifting till he's over her leg, and then she's right there in front of him.

It's a confusion of lines and depths, and John isn't sure what he's doing, but he sticks his tongue out and licks a slow path right down the center. He'd been braced for it to taste weird, and it is - salty and slick - but it's not bad, so he does it again. The girl helpfully reaches down and spreads herself wide, and now John can see her entrance, wet and open, as well as the tiny knot of flesh just above it. Not sure if he's doing it right, he tentatively licks that little spot, only to have her give an gratifying groan.

John looks up as he licks that spot over and over, and his eyes meet Rodney's. Rodney is breathing hard, with high spots of fevered color in his cheeks. "Keep doing that," he says, "You look so hot," so John continues to lick. After a few moments, she squeals softly, and he's rewarded with a sudden increase in wetness. He pulls back and looks, and he can see the muscles contracting rapidly.

He slides back up her body, and is surprised when Rodney tugs him in for a kiss. For a moment, he forgets all about the girl, losing himself rapidly in the heat of Rodney's mouth, but when Rodney releases him, she doesn't hesitate at all before pulling him over for a kiss of her own. While he's kissing her, he lets his hand trail over her belly and back to the heat, this time cautiously sliding one finger inside her.

It's different, not as smooth or as tight, but wet and welcoming in its own way, and she seems to like the way that he's touching her if the sounds she's making are any indication. She stretches out, spreading her legs wider, and Rodney whispers in his ear. "It's okay, John. She's ready for you."

John startles, because he's used to needing to stretch out Rodney before he slides in, but he can feel how easily he's moving in her. He still hesitates, because up till this point it's been all about her, but this just makes him feel like an ass. Fingers under his chin lift his face so that her eyes meet his, and she says, "It's okay. It really is," and she must be better at reading people than Rodney, because that's exactly what he needed to hear.

He starts to shift, only to be stopped by Rodney's hand on his hip. "Shit, John - condom. Give me a second." He freezes, waiting, as Rodney fishes a condom out of his pocket and rips it open. He can't keep from looking down when Rodney wraps his fingers around his cock, jacking it a few times. Then, as he watches, Rodney rolls the condom down.

He doesn't use them with Rodney, but he remembers the sensation well. The tightness, the dulling of sensation, the latex smell, all of it. The easy familiarity of it relaxes him, and he finishes shifting so that he's above her. She lifts her hips, and reaches down with one hand to guide him to her entrance.

He's surprised when he sinks all the way in one easy stroke, and has to gasp and close his eyes. She's hot and slick inside, and it's nothing like fucking a guy. He has to remind himself of that as he starts to move. He's slow and gentle, afraid that he might hurt her, but she just looks up at him with wide eyes and whispers that it's okay, that it feels good.

Glancing at Rodney, he's not surprised to see that Rodney has his hand tucked into his pants. It's moving as Rodney stares at where John and the girl are joined. Then he seems to feel John's eyes on him, and he glances up, his eyes meeting John's. "You're beautiful, both of you," he says, and John can feel the flush spreading over his cheeks.

Blinking, he redirects his attention towards the girl, who's red and panting slightly as he moves slowly in her. Supporting himself with one hand, he gently pinches a nipple with the other, and that earns him a groan. Her legs come up and wrap around his back, pulling him in tighter, and he can't help the breath that escapes as a moan. It's different, but it's not bad, and he starts to move faster.

She's watching him with wild eyes, her hips jerking up to meet every stroke deep inside her. When she starts to keen softly, he drops his head and suckles her nipple, keeping his strokes even and slow until she clenches tight around him. He gasps at the rippling sensation that is her coming, and he speeds up without thinking about it.

But as good as it is - and it _is_ good - it's not enough to push him over the edge. He looks to Rodney, hope and need written plainly on his face, and Rodney gets it with no words necessary. He pulls his hand out of his pants, leaving them tented obscenely, and runs it down John's back. John drops his head in silent supplication, and Rodney continues down, over his ass, to press one finger against his hole.

It all hangs for a moment, then Rodney shoves his dry finger into him, skin catching on skin, and it burns and hurts but it feels so fucking good that John's hips snap forward, burying his cock deep in the girl's wet pussy. "Yes," he says, air escaping in a hiss. Rodney finger fucks him in a matching rhythm, and it's pushing John higher and higher, and when Rodney says, "Now, John, now," he can't help but obey, coming hard enough to white out.

Somehow he manages not to collapse on top of the girl, instead pulling out and rolling towards Rodney. He kisses her gently in thanks, and then turns his attention to Rodney who's breathing hard. He has just enough brain power available to realize that Rodney is so turned on that he can't think, and John responds like he always does, sliding off the bed and onto his knees, reaching up to undo Rodney's pants.

Rodney lets him, lifting his hips so that John can tug his pants down and off. His erection is angry and red, and John doesn't bother with finesse or teasing, just swallows him down to the root and sucks hard. He glances up, but Rodney isn't looking at him. Instead, he's watching the girl, who's watching John and touching herself.

John has never been a voyeur, but he kind of figures that he owes her, so he slows down, licking around the head of Rodney's cock and generally making more of a show of it. It's only when Rodney looks down at him, touching his face with a reverence that is normally reserved for Ancient tech, that he starts to focus on making Rodney come. His eyes close as he closes in on Rodney's cock, to the exclusion of everything and everyone else.

He's making the soft sounds that means he's close, and John increases the suction, taking Rodney extra deep. Rodney's hand tightens on his face, and then his mouth is being flooded with come, which he swallows eagerly. Opening his eyes, he looks up to see that both the girl and Rodney are looking at him, and he blushes.

Rodney doesn't say anything, just pulls him up on the bed and kisses him again before pushing him towards the girl, who gives him a soft kiss before sliding off the bed and picking up her t shirt. John feels a little bad, but before he can say anything like "Stay," she's already dressed. She kisses him one last time and whispers, "Any time you want another round, just let me know." And then she slips out of the room, leaving Rodney and John alone together.

He lies down on the bed, pulling Rodney close and wrapping himself around Rodney's warm body. Rodney whispers into his neck, "You okay?"

John has no idea how to answer that. He's not upset with Rodney, and he's sure that in a few days he'll be glad he had the experience, but he doesn't want to repeat it. Instead, he just wants Rodney, in his bed and in his life, and he's satisfied. Ultimately, he just smiles and says, "I'm fine."

Rodney doesn't look as if he quite believes him, but he doesn't argue. Instead, he kisses John one more time, and then closes his eyes. Together, they sleep.


End file.
